Mother's Day
by angellwings
Summary: Courtney and Mia celebrate mother's day with someone very important to them.


**A/N: **This story goes out to all the women who ARE mothers and didn't have to be and all the women who wanted to be mothers but were never fortunate enough to have their OWN children.

Happy reading!

angellwings

* * *

Mother's Day

By angellwings

* * *

_(Happy Mother's Day to all the mother figures who adopt the lost and broken.)_

Dinah walked through the door of the restaurant and immediately looked around. She was in Star City for a press event and she'd gotten a message that morning about meeting Courtney and Mia at a restaurant in town that night. She didn't know why but they'd insisted and she'd always been there for them before. She wasn't going to stop now.

She spotted Courtney craning her neck around the crowds and smiled warmly at the two young girls. She waved and walked over to them.

"Well, hello ladies," Dinah said as she raised a brow and smirked at them. "Aren't you a little young to be sitting at a bar?"

"We only ordered soda, Dinah," Mia said as she rolled her eyes slid her glass to Dinah. "Go ahead. Taste it if you don't believe me."

Dinah chuckled and shook her head as she sat down in between them. "I believe you."

"How was the press junket?" Courtney asked.

Dinah shrugged. "Boring, but the commentator position at Fox is looking more and more likely."

"I still don't understand how that's going to work," Mia told her. "Didn't the League decide double identities would be easier _out_ of the spotlight?"

"No, Clark and Kara decided that. I did not," Dinah said with a chuckle. "I'm going to try it and see what happens. If I screw it up then I'll do something low key."

"Sounds fair, I guess," Courtney said.

"Just be careful," Mia told her. "We don't want you to fall prey to another VRA."

"That would never happen when I've got you guys to watch my back," Dinah said with a smile. "So, what's up? Why did you guys want to meet?"

"Oh, no reason," Mia said with a sly grin. "Just thought we needed to celebrate today with you."

Dinah's brow furrowed. "Today? What's today?"

Courtney slid a card across the counter to Dinah and grinned. "Open the card and you'll see."

Dinah gave them a suspicious glance as she slowly opened the card. "It's not going to explode or anything is it? You haven't gotten Zatanna to jinx it?"

Mia laughed and shook her head. "No, not this time."

Dinah unfolded the card and gasped before she glared at both girls. "_Mother's_ Day? Girls, I am _not_ your mother."

"No, but you're pretty close," Courtney told her. "You've trained us and been there for us through stuff we can't tell _most people_ about. You know me better my _actual_ mom. You watch out for us. You deserve to be celebrated today too."

Mia nodded her agreement. "My parents deserted me, Dinah. I never knew them, and I don't really want to. Oliver may have been the first person to reach out to me but you were the first person to truly _accept me_. Hell, Oliver adopted me but until he and Chloe work out the technicalities of their…marriage or whatever it is I'm _living_ with you. You remind me to eat and take my medications and you make sure I feel loved and feel _good_ about who I am _every day_. If anyone deserves to celebrate Mother's Day…it's you."

Dinah stared at them for a long moment before she sniffled and blinked back emotional tears. Courtney and Mia shared a soft smile just before Dinah composed herself and took a deep breath. "I can't believe you did this."

Courtney laughed. "Is that a good 'I can't believe it' or a bad 'I can't believe it'?"

Dinah wiped her eyes a little and chuckled. "Good. Wow, I was not expecting this." Her cell phone suddenly blared "It's Not Easy Being Green" and Dinah rolled her eyes. "Green Bean is calling. I should take this. What's up, Robin Hood?" Dinah sighed and groaned. "Get off the kid's back. She's fine. She's with me. Apparently she and Courtney wanted to take me out to dinner. Yes, I'll get them both home safely. I may not be clandestinely married, Rich Boy, but I'm still a responsible human being. Yes, fine, good night."

She hung up the phone and huffed before she turned to Mia. "You're guardian drives me crazy."

"I know," Mia said with a grin. "And yet somehow I know you love it."

Dinah blushed and shook her head. "If you tell him that I will drop kick you. I'm your trainer so I'm allowed. That goes for both of you."

Courtney and Mia both held their right hands over their hearts and smirked.

"We swear," Courtney said with a light laugh. "He won't hear it from us."


End file.
